07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
King Antwort
King Antwort is a minor antagonist in the 07-Ghost manga series. He was the King of Antwort and Teito Klein's step-grandfather until his death at the hands of Ayanami during the Antwort War. Appearance Physical appearance The Antwort king appears to be a rather short, plump man standing at an estimated 5 foot 3 inches, though his actual height and weight are unknown. He appears to be elderly as he has many wrinkles around his eyes and marionette lines around his mouth. His face is square in shape with large, narrowed eyes, a large, pointy nose, and a large mouth with thin lips. His hair is thinning and black in colour. Clothing When seen the Antwort King was dressed in long, extravagant robes embroidered with swirls and lined with fur. His crown somewhat resembles an Aviator hat, but is decorated with jewels. He wears earrings.In Kapitel 26 page 19, earrings can be seen. Personality Though he was only shown briefly, King Antwort's personality was shown to be rather similar to his daughter's, being very irritable, verbally abusive and prone to angry outbursts. Like his daughter, social status is important to him, as shown when he called Ayanami a 'low-born Warsfeil'. Relationships Family Ayanami: Despite never being seen interacting with Ayanami before the War, King Antwort appeared to know Ayanami, (as he immediately recognised him) or at least knew of Ayanami's origin concerning the Raggs family. Upon seeing Ayanami, he called him a "Barsburg dog"- a possible reference to Ayanami's seeming abandonment of his Raggs family to accept Barsburg, and called him a "low-born Warsfeil". He also knew of Ayanami's intention to open Pandora's Box (something which only the Black Hawks are supposed to know). The two are distantly related, Ayanami being King Antwort's son-in-law's brother. However, neither of them openly acknowledged the fact that they are kin. Vanessa Antwort: Little is known about King Antwort's relationship with his daughter. He gave Vanessa's hand in marriage to Weldeschtein Krom Raggs for political reasons. It seems likely that his personality influenced hers. though he dosn't really seem to have cared much for her as he married her off to form an alliance with Raggs but then turned around and abruptly broke the alliance so he basically just used her as a tool to steal Pandora's Box. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs: Little is known about King Antwort's relationship with his son-in-law, but considering that Antwort eventually seceded from its alliance with Raggs and stole Pandora's Box from Raggs, it is possible that King Antwort, unlike his daughter, did not like or respect Krom and Antwort's alliance with Raggs. History Little is known of the Antwort King's history. He was born into the royal family of Antwort and probably grew up in Antwort Palace. At some point in his life, his queen gave birth to a daughter named Vanessa. Vanessa eventually married the King of Raggs to ally the Raggs and Antwort kingdoms. Shortly before the Raggs War began, Antwort broke off its alliance with Raggs and allegedly stole Pandora's Box from Raggs. It was seen in the King's possession during the Antwort War. Manga synopsis Death When King Antwort was first introduced he was hiding in the throne room of Antwort Palace, which was heavily guarded, and standing protectively before Pandora's Box. Ayanami breaks down the door using his Zaiphon and entered the room, after having fought his way past the guards there. He approaches the King and accuses him of stealing Pandora's Box. King Antwort recognises Ayanami, and responds by angrily calling Ayanami a 'Barsburg dog'. Ayanami seems unfazed by the comment, and replies that he understands that King Antwort wants to keep Pandora's Box, as nobody would refuse the opportunity to obtain the world's knowledge. King Antwort shouts that he (Ayanami) cannot open the box, as Pandora's Box needs the Eye of Mikhail to be opened. He then mocks Ayanami, calling him a 'low-born Warsfeil', greatly offending Ayanami, who then decapitates the King. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Onetime characters Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Nameless characters